Kingdom of Point Cook
Country Profile and History The Royal Kingdom of Point Cook (RKPC) is a democratic monarchy founded in the Australian suburb of Point Cook on the 25th of April 2018. The Kingdom was founded in response to second-class treatment of Point Cook citizens by successive governments of the Commonwealth of Australia. The leader of the RKPC is Rex Alfred the Brave. During 2015, a group of residents of Point Cook led by Tony Hooper advocated for Point Cook to secede from Australia, citing poor management and treatment of the local citizens by state and federal governments. While the movement did not gain much momentum at the time, Hooper resolved on creating a resistance. This resistance would run an underground operation to slowly build up the country anyway. Hooper created the revolutionary government, a PR sector, and a paramilitary, known as the National Guard. In the first months of 2018, ASIS and other secret military intelligence organisations of Australia intercepted the Resistance's activity, and sent an SASR squad to capture the entire group. Hooper and his entire family were extradited to Guantanamo Bay, except for one: Alfred Hooper, the nephew of Tony. Hooper boldly re-organised the independence movement, and re-instated the National Guard. Alfred then successfully used the Guard to annex territory to form the Kingdom, and was unanimously elected to be the Rex of the Kingdom, and was appropriated with the title 'Brave' for his military prowess. Dissolution By the end of July 2018, repeated wars and attacks during the Dance Dance Revolution led to increasing instability military casualties within the Kingdom, leading to crime and social instability. Major leaders such as General Riper saw that civil war was extremely likely to occur if the Rex's administration did not take drastic action. Whilst initially believing that the Kingdom could still survive, the Rex finally admitted, alongside pressure from the Australian government and military, that the Kingdom's independence was no longer feasible, and unconditionally re-uniting the Royal Kingdom with the Commonwealth of Australia that it had originally seceded from. Whilst the fall of the Kingdom was a tragedy on a monumental scale, the Rex in his final speech as Head of State declared that "justice will prevail, and Point Cook will rise again, not to save just the oppressed of our homeland, but the exploited and marginalised everywhere." Flag The Flag of the RKPC is the Stars of Freedom flag, established directly by the Rex. The Flag is presented here. Stars of Freedom ''resembles many freedom flags used by Australians who have been oppressed by the establishment , such as the Eureka Stockade Flag. Light blue is the colour of freedom as well as peace, and the stars form the Southern Cross, a constellation commonly seen in the Southern Hemisphere, as well as a religious and social symbol. Accusations of Similarity with the Flag of Micronesia After the Kingdom started officially beginning diplomatic relationships, some critics started making baseless accusations that our flag was too similar to that of Micronesia, with some even suggesting that we had simply taken their flag for their own. After a couple of days they realised that they were wrong, and we never heard from then again, about anything. Flag Referendum Tony Hooper, the Patron of the revolutionaries that existed before the RKPC, proposed the flag shown below for the Kingdom. This flag, while operating on a similar ideological basis to ''Stars of Freedom, was more unique and reinforced peace and liberation. However, due to administrative reasons, this flag was not enacted. After several weeks of the Kingdom's existence, a referendum was established to decide whether the current flag should be replaced by Hooper's original flag design. However, the flag change was defeated by a 54% majority, most of whom cited the inconvenience of changing the flag so soon, as well as the fact that the Southern Cross used in this flag was too similar to that in the Australian flag. Anthem The National Anthem of the RKPC is Privilege Bridge by Pip and Rad. A link to the Anthem can be found here: https://youtu.be/BwC3v49Xxx8 Privilege Bridge is a metaphor for the inequality of Australian society, and resembles in a symbolic matter how our citizens were mistreated while living in Australia simply because they were financially challenged and lived in the Western suburbs. The form of a children's rap means that the ideas presented are universal and can be understood by everyone. something that the rather vague and obsolete Australian anthem fails to consider. Domestic Policy The RKPC focuses on rapid and efficient urbanisation and maximising industries in order to boost employment; and the nationalised industries such as the aluminium manufacturing sector give the benefits of economic growth and employment for workers, while increasing government profits and not giving greasy capitalist aristocrats the ability to exploit our people. As such, the nation produces significant resources which, through trade, the nation simultaneously earns significant profit whilst improving worldwide trade with other nations. Foreign Policy The RKPC does not attempt to provoke, war with or raid active nations, and in the situation that such a war is commenced, the RKPC will attempt to solve the crisis through diplomacy, and, if necessary, financial compensation. However, the RKPC is definitely not a weak nation, and will respond to any threats or declarations of war with significant amounts of retaliation. The Knights Radiant The RKPC is a member of The Knights Radiant, the strongest alliance found on Orbis. The Knights Radiant protects the interests and nations of all of its members, and through mutual assistance has risen through the ranks. As such, any provocation of the RKPC will elicit a powerful response from TKR. Military The official armed forces of the RKPC is the Royal P.C. Defence Force, led by the renowned tactician and military mastermind Chief of Defence Paul Van Riper. C.D. P.V Riper is most famously known for his role in the Millennium Challenge, a multi-million dollar project run by the United States Armed Forces in 2002, where Riper, despite having a significantly outdated and outnumbered force, managed to defeat the entire U.S Navy with such brutality and success that the war game was reinstated and Riper was forced to follow a scripted plan to ensure an American victory. After the exercise had turned into a propaganda war game, Riper gave up on the United States Armed Forces and offered his services to a fitting country, and the RKPC graciously accepted him. Since his appointment as the Commander of the Royal Defence Force, C.D. Riper has led the nation to innumerable and stunning victories with the Ground Force, Royal Air Force and Royal Navy. Military History First War of Freedom The First War of Freedom, alternatively known as the War of Independence, was the battle and subsequent war led by Alfred the Brave against the Commonwealth of Australia, securing the RKPC's independence. The most notable event in this war was the Battle of Independence, when the Rex and his National Guard, then made up of Revolutionaries, stormed the RAAF Williams Base and declared it sovereign territory of the RKPC. The Declaration of Independence was soon followed by thousands of residents of the Australian part of Point Cook seceding their territory to the newly formed Kingdom. Raids Since its founding, the RKPC has conducted several raiding operations against nations whose leaders had abandoned their people. The moral reasoning for these raids is that these countries no longer use nor need the resources that they have, and as such countries that can make use of these resources (ie. active ones) are justified in taking these resources. However, the RKPC does not similarly endorse raiding against active nations. Second War of Freedom The Second War of Freedom began when military intelligence identified Amino Acids as an inactive and suitable target for raiding. General P.V Riper successfully conducted four ground battles against Amino Acids. However, it was later revealed that Amino Acids was a pirate nation which made use of deceptive non-mobilisation tactics to lower its score. As such, the enemy rapidly mobilised their army to several times than that of the Kingdom, and rained down devastating attacks on the Kingdom's cities, including a naval blockade. At this point, the Kingdom attempted to peacefully resolve the war through offering compensation to Amino Acids, but the latter demanded $10 million dollars, which the RKPC could not afford. As such, a TKR-led coalition against Amino Acids was established, and through coherent co-ordination of the coalition, superior air power, and the moral strength of fighting against criminal pirates, Amino Acids was finally defeated. The RKPC still maintains that the raid was justified due to Amino Acids having been inactive for a significant period of time before the raid; and asserts that measures for peace, which were initiated by the Kingdom, were abused and refused by Amino Acids. There was a significant diplomatic crisis after the war, which ended with the deletion of Amino Acids, the reason for which is still unknown. Additional Information Link to nation: https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=115585 Category:Nations Category:Nations in Australia Category:Defunct Nations